Quake Codex
by lyuboiv
Summary: A mysterious repository of knowledge related to the vast and dangerous Quake Universe. An attempt to give the Quake games some in-depth lore, wherever possible. Covers the entire series - from its beginning, all the way to the last released game.
1. Introduction

**QUAKE CODEX**

 _A Quake Universe fanfic by Lyubomir Ivanov_

* * *

 **Quick Introduction**

Whoa, finally – after countless delays, setbacks, and even a cut finger during the last week (it was a kitchen accident, nothing to worry about) I finally see a Quake Codex that has taken shape. And more importantly – the first chapter is ready to be posted here! This project began several years ago but was constantly stalled by lack of time, lack of energy or simply lack of motivation. Luckily, it turned out my stubbornness was greater than all of these.

Those of you who follow me know that I mostly focus on Doom-related stuff since this is my all-time favorite game, one that I grew up with through the often turbulent 1990's. But, I love anything done by the masters at id Software and I believe I have played pretty much everything they have created – from _Commander Keen_ and _Wolfenstein 3D_ & _Spear of Destiny_ all the way to _Rage_ , _Wolf TNO_ & _TOB_ and the latest _Doom_. And every bit of this journey through the ages is epic and breathtaking.

Quake is another franchise I have played and enjoyed a lot over the years – from my humble beginnings around 1998, until today when I am one of the admins at the Quake Wiki.

Quake is actually a pretty good series for fan fiction because most of it is marked by a major lack of in-depth lore, leaving huge gaps. The Strogg storyline is better developed and fleshed out, of course, but the original Quake and Quake 3 have only rudimentary backstory and in-game plot details, so most of my efforts were focused onto them. This work shall focus primarily on **locations** , though other things may be included as addenda.

Anyway, enough chit-chat. Time for some Quake!

(December 28, 2016 - 21:43)

* * *

 **Chapters:**

 **1.1 – Quake**

 ** _1.2 – Quake: Scourge of Armagon_**

 ** _1.3 – Quake: Dissolution of Eternity_**

 _(in progress)_

 _1.4 – Quake: Addendum_

 _2.1 – Quake II_

 _2.2 – Quake II: The Reckoning_

 _2.3 – Quake II: Ground Zero_

 _2.4 – Quake II: Addendum_

 _3.1 – Quake III: Arena_

 _3.2 – Quake III: Team Arena_

 _3.3 – Quake III: Addendum_

 _4.0 – Quake 4_

 _5.0 – ET: Quake Wars_


	2. 11 - Quake

**Chapter 1.1:**

 **Quake**

 _The series' originator is a peculiar thing – torn between being a sci-fi shooter and a dark gothic fantasy with an RPG twist, it ended up being a little bit of both, though mostly a shooter, made in the best traditions of its esteemed predecessor, Doom._

 _It has a very basic setting and in-game lore, which gives you a general idea of what is going on, yet never goes into detail, leaving many unanswered questions and tons of things to ponder._

 _Here is my humble attempt to fill in these gaps._

* * *

 **Ranger Corps Archive**

 **Slipgate Project**

 _A Report on the Current State of Affairs (extended)_

(by Commander J. Romero, 1D platoon)

The Slipgate technology is an unequaled breakthrough in the field of instantaneous long-distance matter transference. When properly developed, it could allow people and cargo to be sent practically anywhere at an insignificant cost. The most important aspect of the Slipgate is that it is fully instantaneous, without the cross-dimensional complications of the older teleportation technology of the distant past (ref files: D1_121093, D2_093094, D3_080304) and without requiring that much power and resources.

The most profound aspect of this technology, however, was the ability to breach and enter other dimensions that exist as part of a greater multiverse structure. The discovery of these other worlds and the clear signs of intelligent life upon them led to the formation of the Ranger Corps – elite troops specifically trained for the rigors of Slipgate travel and operating in hostile xeno-dimensional conditions. Operatives accustomed to working alone for days, weeks and even months at a time, exploration of hostile terrain, efficient usage of limited resources and combat against inhuman opponents.

I have prepared this report as a summary of the data we have thus far collected via survey teams and automated drones.

* * *

 **The "Introduction"**

Believed to exist at the intersection between the dimensions, this eerie place houses a number of gateways leading to four major exo-dimensions, which are surmised to be ruled by the same entity (codename: "Quake"). The entrance chamber splits into three hallways that seem to led to the same place, yet the instruments indicate subtle changes in the fabric of space-time depending on which hallway was taken. The second room is a hub leading to four other worlds. It is through this chamber that we were able to obtain the Slipgate coordinates and breach these planes for our own studies.

(Addendum: After the latest developments, the unknown entity known as Quake has installed its own Slipgates in the four sub-sections of the hub and they are tuned for four of our military facilities that have come under attack by Quake's forces.)

* * *

 **Episode 1:** **Dimension of the Doomed**

 _The mystical past comes alive..._

Exploration forages into exo-dimension KL-0603 report heavily rugged and mountainous terrain, intersected by deeper canyons and sinkholes; several observed lakes and rivers, as well as a few marshland areas. Precipitation is low despite the constantly overcast sky. Vegetation is sparse, mostly consisting of large trees reminiscent of Earth's oaks. Unmanned drone sweeps reveal mountainous terrain stretches for hundreds of miles, though the data suggests the existence of landlocked seas as highly probable. First visible signs of artificial construction were various stone obelisks or complex monuments reminiscent of Stonehenge on Earth, as well as a number of other old druidic holy sites. A number of larger buildings have been observed as well, having the appearance of old fortresses and mansions.

Analysis has thus far indicated that the inhabitants of this plane can best be described as hermits, mystics and minor warlords, which all seem to be subordinate to an unidentified superior entity (referred to in some recovered materials as "Chthon").

Recovered intelligence material includes a worn leather-bound book that contains some information on important sites located within the dimension. Material is most likely an atlas, as evidenced by the presence of several crudely-drawn maps within (deciphering pending).

 **E1M1 – The Slipgate Complex:** Military installation ER1C-D is one of the newest facilities, constructed specifically for the purposes of the Slipgate project. Its main focus is the continued study and refinement of the Slipgate technology. It consists of a small guard tower and a main building, which was built above an old toxic waste reservoir. The site was chosen due to its perceived ease of defense. The facility's Slipgate is set on exo-dimension KL-0603, also known as "Dimension of the Doomed", due to the relatively lower power requirements for establishing the connection (this dimension has proven a lot more accessible than the others), which is a requirement for more efficient testing and improvement of the technology. Security risk was estimated as low, which is why only lighter troops have been deployed in the area.

 **E1M2 – Castle of the Damned:** Survey teams' entry point into this dimension was reported as being located within a seemingly quiet large room near a water canal. The site is a medium-sized castle sitting on a wind-swept mesa. The place appears to be inhabited by a variety of exogenous lifeforms and is presumed to be a meeting place, though the purpose of these gatherings remains unknown – most likely exchange of trade goods or preparations for military actions. Observations on the castle have not shown any major activity – it is assumed that it has more occupants only during specific periods.

 **E1M3 – The Necropolis:** An underground network of catacombs and long-forgotten tunnels stretches beneath the rugged terrain. Its exact purpose remains unknown, though it is likely a burial site for powerful inhabitants of this plane, as well as a place for arcane rituals. Survey drones have picked images of a shallow underground lake where sacrifices took place several times (the bodies of some of the victims were still lying on the bottom). Access further into the complex was blocked by a massive locked door, yet sonic probes suggest a series of flooded tunnels beyond it. Chanting was heard echoing throughout the site on several occasions, however its origin and meaning remain unknown. Researchers (S. Peden et al.) have proposed that the Necropolis could be a place for veneration of or communion with the dead.

 **E1M4 – The Grisly Grotto:** Several cave systems were surveyed, yet only one yielded notable results – an unusually large underground cavity, which holds a very deep lake surrounded by a small keep on one side and a crypt-like area on the other. The keep is locked and appears to be well guarded – its likely purpose is to protect a mountain pass that serves as the only viable road in this terrain. Collected intel suggests that the lake has a concealed arcane purpose – it is described as a focusing lens for primitive "Earth magic", as well a place of meditation where one can "listen to the whispers from below". Drones have picked anomalous signals of dimensional displacement somewhere from within the lake's depths, yet their exact origin could never be pinpointed.

 **E1M5 – Gloom Keep:** A large and well-defended mansion sits nestled within the mountain range. Its strategic location and the observed sizeable contingent of primitive knights suggest that it is the home of a high-ranking knight, perhaps even a local Baron. This hypothesis is partially supported by the frequently observed movements of knight detachments entering and leaving the keep – supposedly reporting on their actions and receiving new orders. The keep's exterior reveals little, yet preliminary scans show a sophisticated multi-layered internal structure, featuring numerous corridors, several larger room, and a small basement chamber with what seems to be a Slipgate within, destination unknown. The mansion is surrounded by a large swampy moat that acts as a natural defense.

 **E1M6 – The Door to Chthon:** A volcanic area in the far north of the survey team landing site was not initially considered a site of interest until the discovery of a series of fortifications and other crude stone buildings. Examined writings indicate this entire seismically unstable area is the seat of power of Chthon – a powerful creature that may possible be some kind of ruler of this dimension. The outer portion of the buildings seems to house Chthon's servants and warriors, its dungeons, torture chambers, ritual halls, and treasuries. Somewhere in the deepest reaches should also be a gateway to the creature's inner sanctum, as suggested by the recorded Slipgate emanations. The area's overall appearance and architectural style are markedly different from anything else seen in this dimension, as if brought by an outside force.

 **E1M7 – The House of Chthon:** The lair of Chthon is a temple-like structure in one of the most dangerous and inaccessible areas of the KL-0603 dimension. The strong aura of raw power and anomalous energies has precluded any detailed sensor sweeps except for a superficial view, which reveals a large pool of molten lava and a strange construction suspended above it (its design suggests it is meant to siphon and discharge volatile arcane energy). Collected intel reveals that this is Chthon's audience chamber, as well as the place where it keeps the "ancient sigil" of Earth magic and a hidden gateway "into the beyond". The actual Chthon has never been sighted and the place seems deserted, yet the interference makes any surveys highly unreliable.

 **E1M8 – Ziggurat Vertigo (secret):** We know of this place only from rumors and vague ancient text, yet have never been able to find it and observe it. Legends speak of an ancient mystic who sought a greater understanding of the powers of Chthon and Earth magic. To this end, he sought to get closer to the source and thus used magic to create a cavity deep below the surface of this world and then construct an outpost within it. Its central piece of a small ziggurat that is supposed to maintain the area stable and habitable (though still painfully hot and filled with choking fumes from exposed lava pools). It remains unknown what dark secrets were unearthed in this subterranean vault and if anyone is still alive down there. It is hinted that reality is twisted in this place, with some of the laws of nature acting differently than expected.

* * *

 **Episode 2** **– Realm of Black Magic**

 _Ancient castles and strange beasts ahead..._

Survey teams that went into Dimension ND-1721 have reported a very humid world with nearly constant rainfall. It seems that much of this plane's surface is occupied by oceans and seas, with numerous islands and a number of larger continents where this plane's signs of civilization are concentrated. Due to the high humidity, most of the terrain is swampy and fairly treacherous. Most artificial constructions are immense castles, decaying and dilapidated due to the humidity, yet still standing, as if held by an unseen power.

Analysis of available intel indicates that the inhabitants of this world are mostly renegades and outcasts united by their practice of the "dark arts" (we have so far been unable to pinpoint their exact definition). They have formed a social order of their own, ruled by a council of the five strongest individuals among them. We have reason to believe this society exists in a state of constant power struggle and backstabbing, with each member using any means at their disposal to elevate their position.

Acquired intel material includes a personal diary by what is assumed to be a dark mage apprentice, detailing his advancement through the ranks and his visits to a number of important sites within this realm. We have used genuine unedited quotes to better convey the description of these areas.

 **E2M1 – The Installation:** Military installation QWK-012 is dedicated to the needs of the xenobiological and xenoarcheological divisions of the Ranger Corps. An old water treatment plant was rebuilt and upgraded, preserving only the large water tanks and the flooded sub-level tunnels. The newer sections include a specialized storage chamber of recovered artifact and biological specimens, as well as the Slipgate station itself. The installation maintains a connection with ND-1721, which has roused the interest of many researchers and has yielded some of our most notable discoveries thus far (ref: "Extradimensional Occult Practices and Mythological Patterns" by E. Douglas, PhD). This exo-dimension is considered relatively dangerous – Enforcer teams have been stationed in the area.

 **E2M2 – The Ogre Citadel:** Ranger teams breached the dimensional barrier within what seems to be a natural cave. Several survey sweeps have been performed over the region, however the most detailed source of information we have discovered thus far is the journal of an individual describing himself as a dark apprentice: "The Ogre Citadel stands as the first and last barrier for entry into the domain of the exalted ones. Massive and seemingly indestructible, this fortress is the home of numerous brutish guardians who keep constant vigil all over all roads in the region. Would-be apprentices spend some time serving at the citadel, enduring hardships and constant humiliation, which weed out the weak and unworthy. Those who refuse to be broken are deemed ready for the first step of their real training..."

 **E2M3 – The Crypt of Decay:** "It is hard to discern this place's original intent. A tomb, a temple, or perhaps a cesspool? No matter... we are to abide within the gloom and moldy atmosphere for a while, allowing our bodies and minds to be soaked with darkness, despair and self-loathing. We are to wither within this foul pit until all we desire to do is hide in a corner and scratch the names of the Old Ones into the flagstones with our bare bleeding fingers. Many succumb to madness and are granted merciful death, only to be raised as zombies and become the next batch of soulless guardians of this place. Some go in search of rumored hidden gateways, or even a fabled well that grants wishes, and are never heard from again. The rest of us, those that resist and preserve some semblance of sanity, are finally given the privilege of apprenticeship and permission to delve into the forbidden arts of Black Magic." (from the Journal of the Apprentice)

 **E2M4 – The Ebon Fortress:** "Having ascended into true apprenticeship, we find ourselves at the blackened gates of the Ebon Fortress, a place of dark learning, experimentation, and a proving ground for those who consider themselves worthy of advancing in rank. It is easy to get lost in the winding corridors, the tutors are merciless and barely give us any respite, yet I find solace in the thought that I am learning something, advancing in the dark arts and leaving my mark upon the world. My mind is clouded by the noxious vapors of the slime pits, my legs hurt from the wading in the flooded lower sections, and my hands have grown numb from the countless chores my tutors give me. But I will press on... I will master the dark arts!" (from the Journal of the Apprentice)

 **E2M5 – The Wizard's Manse:** "You know that years of pain and despair have paid off once you walk through the entrance arch of the Manse – the abode of the most powerful and distinguished, the ones who had truly strived and earned the title of Dark Magi. This is probably the only place where a follower of the dark arts is afforded some minimal comfort – a dry place to sleep in, food that is not revolting, and even access to the libraries of the Council of Five. The shadowy hallways of this place conceal many secrets, the central pool is heavily laden with dark power and every step you take echoes with the memories of all that you had to endure to get here. It was worth it. The power I command is a greater reward than I could have asked." (from the Journal of the Apprentice)

 **E2M6 – The Dismal Oubliette:** "The highest and ultimate honor one of us, the humble followers, could be granted, is to be an assistant to one from the Dark Council, gaining entry to the dreaded Oubliette – the heart of this world. Three paths stand before you as you walk past the entry chamber. One leads to an ancient partially flooded fort, which serves as the lair of the Council's elite guard, which I shall soon join. The second leads to the Council tower, where they spend most of their time, contemplating and weaving the strands of black magic as it flows eternal throughout this plane of existence. The third and final path leads to the Umbral Well that descends deep under, leading to the legendary chamber where the _Rune_ rests upon the unholy altar that siphons its power, maintaining the dark flows of this world strong. The altar is said to be guarded by two harbingers of the Old Ones, who keep eternal vigil over this mighty artifact, which I so yearn to see, though I know it could mean certain death. Perhaps some day I will have the opportunity..." (from the Journal of the Apprentice)

 **E2M7 – The Underearth:** "Spoken of only in whispers and rumors, the Underearth is, supposedly, a restricted region of this world, and only the most cunning and devoted to the dark cause are granted the rare privilege of visiting it. I have heard several versions of why this place is so valued – some say rare spells and rituals could be learned there, others – that its slime pits are the only place to acquire rare alchemical ingredients. There are some more unusual rumors as well, claiming this is the first settlement upon this cursed world, or even that it conceals a hidden shrine dedicated to the Old Ones and their unspeakable names. I believe I shall find the truth soon and visit this mysterious region in person." (from the Journal of the Apprentice)

* * *

 **Episode 3** **– The Netherworld**

 _Primal fear in a strange dimension..._

Dimension DZ-0513 is highly volatile and seismically-active volcanic wasteland. Preliminary drone sweeps have revealed vast plains of obsidian, numerous smoldering craters, as well as entire seas (and possibly even oceans) of boiling lava. No indigenous flora was observed, though there appears to be some development of highly carnivorous and hostile native fauna. No live specimens have been collected thus far due to the extreme danger these creatures pose to our survey teams. The entire dimension seems to be pervaded by an influence of unknown origins, which slowly corrupts and decomposes any weaker materials exposed to it. Only crude metal and stone are known to survive for long in this world, though it is likely they would eventually succumb as well. Observed signs of intelligent life on this plane conformed with this observation, being crude buildings of corroded metal and eroded stone – any other building materials had long since withered away.

Information on this dimension's inhabitants could hardly be gathered, as they appear to be a very chaotic and disparate lot. One feature they seem to share, though, is their inclination towards violence, chaos and depravity.

Recovered intelligence includes a number of strange scrolls made of a material that is suspected to be human skin. The text appears to be the scripture of a demon-worshipping cult, though translation has not revealed many details thus far, apart from several descriptions of important places of power.

 **E3M1 – Termination Central:** Military installation DPD-914 is a reinforced stronghold designated for heavy troop deployment, ordnance storage and distribution, and heavy weapon tests. It also serves as the main staging ground for the Ranger Corps, especially the Enforcer teams. The facility used to be a minor toxic waste dump, expanded and upgraded after the growth of the Slipgate program. In its deepest and most closely guarded chambers if the gateway to "the Netherworld" – the connection is maintained here due to the dimension's dangerous and unstable nature. It is believed that a heavy military presence would be sufficient to keep DZ-0513's horrors at bay.

 **E3M2 – The Vaults of Zin:** Survey teams breached the dimensional barrier and established their forward post in this area, within a small barren room at the end of a short corridor. Examined scrolls name this place as the Vaults of Zin, the final resting place of many vile thoughts, unfulfilled dreams and bitter regrets. It is hard to discern what lies in the shadows, though initial scans have revealed the presence of various creatures and artifacts within the depths of its place, as well as pools of lava. Somewhere in the area is also a gateway, though of a nature different than a Slipgate.

 **E3M3 – The Tomb of Terror:** Whether this is an actual tomb or not is hard to determine. What is known is that it is a focal point of great dark power that emanates from great depths, inaccessible to us or any of the other beings that flock to this place, drawn by its unspoken summons. A quick preliminary survey has revealed a dark and claustrophobic place riddle with deadly traps and lava pits. The creatures gathering at this place seem to be pilgrims, blindly worshipping whatever lies buried beneath the tomb, possibly seeking its favor. Studies shall continue.

 **E3M4 – Satan's Dark Delight:** This area is surmised to be the personal estate of a powerful lord of the underworld. Collected writings have identified the being with many names, most of which are the names of demons or masters of evil from various human mythologies and folklore tales. This being seems to be the closest this dimension has to a noble or even a local monarch. Its abode is a relatively large and ornate complex featuring numerous hallways, deep pits, traps, and artifacts vaults. The creature in question seems to be absent, yet its servitors still patrol the shadowy chambers.

 **E3M5 – Wind Tunnels:** Water is a precious commodity in a parched and hot world like DZ-0513, and this seems to be one of the primary sites where it is collected. A series of crude metal ducts collect and funnels the harsh winds that blow across the surface of the Netherworld, extracting its meager moisture through condensation. The collected water is then stored in several large underground tanks, which are maintained cool using an unknown method. The wind currents within the ducts are strong enough to pick up and carry an adult human, and it seems some creatures deliberately use them for this purpose. The entire place is built of rough steel sheets, which have become severely corroded and worn out from age or due to sheer exposure to this dimension's ruinous influence.

 **E3M6 – Chambers of Torment:** The Netherworld is pervaded by a force that the scrolls describe as "Hell magic" – chaotic, corrupting, ruinous, maddening and uncontrollable. Its most powerful source and wellspring is at the site where great suffering and sorrow took place, an infernal dungeon where unimaginable atrocities took place over countless centuries. This is also described as the resting place of Hell magic's greatest focus – a Rune blistering with barely contained demonic fury, guarded by the trusted advisors of the Old Ones. No survey data could be collected about this place as its sheer aura causes all of our instruments to break down when they approach it.

 **E3M7 – The Haunted Halls:** Several collected scrolls speak of a nameless dark cult so dedicated to the darkness of the Netherworld that they actively seek to become one with it. The cult built a shrine at a secret location exhibiting an extraordinarily high concentration of the dimension's corrupting power, and there they dwelled, soaking up the destructive influence and slowly withering away until they truly merged with the very essence of the plane. They supposedly entrusted an entrance gateway to their temple to the care of a powerful dark lord, who hid the portal within its private lair. Though the cult is said to be no more, new pilgrims occasionally find their way into this cursed place and seek to join their predecessors into oblivion, guided by their ghostly voices that still echo across the deserted hallways.

* * *

 **Episode 4:** **The Elder World**

 _Your worst nightmares come true..._

Data on Exo-dimension YK-0780 is pretty inconclusive and even contradictory in certain regards. Terrain survey collected little information due to severe electro-magnetic interference (several researchers have proposed that this could be raw "arcane energy" flowing through this plane). Salvaged images indicate a mostly forested terrain with notable crystal formations dotting the landscape. A poor-quality image of a lake seems to show glowing water, though it is hard to verify. Observed weather conditions were generally warm and dry, although with frequent flashes of lightning across the sky. Traces of habitation include an entire city – the largest observed in an exo-dimension so far. The style is markedly stately and lavish, an indication of a highly advanced civilization, yet one bearing the signs of decadence and calculating cruelty. The data collected thus far lead us to believe that the city was abandoned overnight, though without a clear reason or any visible traces of a calamity that could have caused this.

This world's inhabitants seem to be proud and advanced beings, well-versed in the matters of both science and the "arcane". Some fragments of information suggest that many of the human inhabitants of the other three known exo-dimensions originated from this world – either as voluntary colonizers, pilgrims or banished outcasts.

Our teams managed to bring back a heavy and richly-decorated tome, which revealed some curious information about this city and its inhabitants.

 **E4M1 – The Sewage System:** In an unexpected move, the Ranger Corps recently claimed and retrofitted the old water drainage and treatment plant, designation UQE-1516, converting it into an unusual military facility. In later months a Slipgate device was installed as well. Official explanations claimed that this Slipgate experiment was of low priority and thus could not be established at one of the larger sites. Others mentioned that maintaining a connection to that particular exo-dimension (YK-0780) put a tremendous strain on the system and it tended to overheat, necessitating the availability of larger amount of cold water. It is said among the troops, however, that the true reason for this choice of site was to keep this particular Slipgate as hidden as possible, due to the connected dimension being stranger than all others previously seen... or perhaps, more dangerous.

 **E4M2 – The Tower of Despair:** There are five towers along the outer wall of the great city of the Old Ones, serving as its entry points. The names of all but one have been lost – this last tower, identified as the Tower of Despair has become the Ranger Corps' entry point into YK-0780, establishing a small forward post on the highest point of the tower's roof, an area that seems sufficiently abandoned and out of the way. Some parts of the tower appear well-maintained, as if still inhabited, while others are in a more decrepit state. There is at least one hallway that seems unfinished. It is still unknown what unexpected event might have occurred, causing construction work to stop so suddenly (unfinished structures have been observed in other areas of the city as well).

 **E4M3 – The Elder God Shrine:** This temple area appears small on the outside, yet probes have revealed a substantial subterranean network of tunnels. Adjacent to the main building is also a small cemetery pervaded by a power of unknown nature. The site bears many signs of being a place of worship, though little can be gleaned from its architectural specifics. The only clues we could recover point to a "black goat with a thousand young", which could be the deity this shrine is devoted to. Scans have revealed multiple bio-signs, so we can conclude the place is not as deserted as it appears, even though no movement can be seen anywhere.

 **E4M4 – The Palace of Hate:** A large and ornate palace dominates this section of the city. Despite its outward splendor, its interior has something dark and sinister about it, like concealed malicious intent. The various chambers and hallways were built around a natural cave with a lake within. The palace is believed to be a meeting place for various nobles or other higher-ranking and more affluent citizens. The exact nature of these meetings remains unknown, though the probes caught a glimpse of what seems to be a guillotine in one of the hallways, suggesting that the palace may have had punitive functions among others.

 **E4M5 – Hell's Atrium:** The Academy of Arcane Sciences is one of the older parts of the city and this is visible in its distinctive style – cold stone and marble dominate the area. This is where all citizens with any measurable arcane potential undergo training in the basics of wizardry, in order to gain the chance to become members of the upper class. Of particular interest is the series of subterranean tunnels where apprentices have to prove their worth in combat – usually against creatures spawned from failed experiments or disrupted summoning rituals. Only the worthy are permitted entry beyond the exit gate, which leads into the inner city.

 **E4M6 – The Pain Maze:** One of the main areas within the inner city is an underground network and crypts of shrines devoted to the Old Ones. Recovered texts speak of unholy altars that retain their potency for a long time and could still exert an influence over this site. A notable feature within this complex is a large chamber built above a natural lake, housing a large wooden structure and numerous gateways to other rooms. The nature and purpose of most chambers within the underground remain unknown.

 **E4M7 – Azure Agony:** Rising in the center of the holy city is a great palace of azure stone, the highest building in the entire area, dominating the skyline. It is the abode of the highest-ranking magi and priests of the Old Ones, serving as the place they live in, as well as the site where they perform their ceremonies, summoning rituals, experiments and other secretive activities. The palace's architecture is unlike anything else observed in the exo-dimensions, combining blue stone, bare metal (most likely silver) and pools of crystal-clear water. Recovered texts speak of a locked sacred chamber where the mightiest of all Runes is kept, the focus of Elder magic, the most advanced and intricate form of the arcane arts that weaves the very fabric of time and space. The Rune is supposedly watched over by a council made up of four elite representatives of the Old Ones.

 **E4M8 – The Nameless City:** Far in the wilderness, away from the splendor of the holy city, is a smaller town shrouded in mystery and secrecy to the extent that its name has been erased from sources. Piecing together the various bits and snippets we could recover, we have concluded that this city was the dwelling place of renegades and heretics who had strayed from the will of the Old Ones and sought their own path through the arcane arts. Starting as an insignificant place of exile, the city grew to a powerful community of deviant magi who sought to challenge their former masters. The city's ultimate fate remains unknown, though it is often mentioned it is the birthplace of the practices of "black magic". Some researchers (J. Krige, PhD) have theorized that the apostates once inhabiting this place may have been the first colonizers of ND-1721, also referred to as the "Realm of Black Magic."

* * *

 **The end:**

 **Shub-Niggurath's Pit**

A place spoken of only in the vaguest of legends, this ancient cavern is the presumed lair of a powerful entity, which is most likely one of the so-called Old Ones. Its entrance remains hidden and no one has been able to locate it yet. From the recovered ancient tomes:

"There she awaits, standing tall among the flames of the underworld, her lidless eye roaming around the cavern. Plotting, calculating, spinning her web of plans and treachery, until the day the Runes fall under her power once again."

* * *

 **Deathmatch Arena**

During the studies of the exo-dimensions we have uncovered thus far, our researchers and field operatives (the Rangers) came across a number of unusual and seemingly unaffiliated areas that are "trapped" in-between dimensions, forever existing as forgotten pocket realms that are very hard to reach, and sometimes even harder to leave. We have collected every possible bit of information about these places, from a number of sources with variable trustworthiness. Further surveys are planned to bring more clarity into the matter. Curiously, some ranger operatives have started fighting mock battles among themselves in these locations (they refer to them as "deathmatches"), though we have yet to discover what drives towards such odd behavior.

 **DM1 – Place of two Deaths:** The Pits of Dinno are a series of shadowy hallways and barren rooms that were once used as an arena for gladiatorial battles between elite warriors known as "Deathstalkers". They would fight and die for the entertainment of cruel nobles and wicked magi. It is known as the place of two deaths for a reason – even if one warrior turned out victorious, he would then be sacrificed in order to please the twisted Old Ones who reigned supreme over the fate of the Elder World.

 **DM2 – Claustrophobopolis:** In the deepest ash-filled pits of the Netherworld once stood a dark temple inhabited by fiendish priests. Its exact purpose remains unknown, as the deeds that took place in there was so depraved that even the most devoted followers of the Old Ones could barely stomach them, let alone keep any records. Surveys have revealed a series of narrow corridors, as well as at least one larger central chamber. It seems that there are also several lava pits and old traps that are most likely still operational.

 **DM3 – The Abandoned Base:** Rumors persist among the rangers of a Slipgate research facility where something went horribly wrong, causing the entire building and bits of the surrounding area to be consumed by a dimensional anomaly and thrust into the void between worlds. The base is supposedly still fully functional and its computer banks conceal a trove of knowledge gleaned from unauthorized experiments with the Slipgate technology. And so it remains, abandoned and still, occasionally witnessing fights among would-be infiltrators seeking to plunder the base's secrets. Central command has dismissed all of these rumors as urban legends that should not be believed or encouraged.

 **DM4 – The Bad Place:** Within a smoldering volcanic caldera in the Netherworld is a fabled forge that was once used to forge some of the most fearsome weapons of the Old Ones and their chosen champions. The place's name has been lost and is subject to conjecture. A central chamber using lava as a natural heat source, while the surrounding chambers and hallways were storage space for materials and tools. The area is deserted now and there are no artifacts to be found within, yet there are signs and traces that lots of work took place here.

 **DM5 – The Cistern:** Somewhere among the mountains of the Dimension of the Doomed once stood a small shrine dedicated to a forgotten druidic order. Within its depths was a water tank filled with murky waters that trickled down from the roof during the occasional rains. The water was collected and cherished as it was believed to be infused with mystic powers, and could thus be used in various rituals and the casting of spells. Some very rare alchemical concoction (e.g. "Raadec's tears") could only be prepared by using this particular water, according to some sources. The Cistern is an eerily quiet place, disturbed only by the occasional dripping of water. Several ranger operatives have claimed to hear ghostly chanting in the air, though this is most likely the howling of the wind.

 **DM6 – The Dark Zone:** There exists a dark and barren place that was once visited by the most powerful of the dark magi in the Realm of Black Magic, so that they would do battle among each other. The place is said to be occupied by a powerful yet intangible entity that enjoys this form of sick entertainment. It would observe the brutal battles of the sorcerers and reward the victors with dark knowledge, rare alchemical ingredients, or spells that were long thought to be lost. Though the magi of old do not come to this place anymore, the lingering evil presence persists and is still hungry to observe battles between willing (or unwilling) warriors.

* * *

 _Tune in next time when we'll delve into the mysteries of "Scourge of Armagon" – Quake's first mission pack. "When it's done", which shouldn't take so long, now that I have gained some momentum._

 _Until then, folks :)_


	3. 12 - Scourge of Armagon

**Chapter 1.2:**

 **Quake** **Mission Pack 1**

 **Scourge of Armagon**

 _The first mission pack is often considered to be the better one – including by myself. Brace yourself for another journey into the dark pits of Quake._

* * *

 **Ranger Corps Archive**

 **Slipgate Project**

 _Assessment of Aurora Project – Parameters and Results_

(by Captain S. Engel, 5L platoon)

Recent advances in Slipgate technology have allowed us to expand beyond the initial scope of the project. While most of our surveying, retrieval and analysis efforts have so far been focused on four more prominent exo-dimensions (KL-0603, ND-1721, DZ-0513, YK-0780), we are aware of the existence of other realms deeper in the void.

The first iteration of the Slipgate device was unable to detect them and it seems the initially discovered four dimensions were the only ones in existence. The construction of the Aurora mega-portal has amplified our range and we have detected numerous new signals. Most of them turned out to be interference and vorpal echoes within the void, yet a few of them are promising, with an estimated 67.32% probability of being coherent exo-dimensions.

One of the detected entities has been singled out and chosen for further investigation, under the name of XX-0001. We shall commence with the standard breaching and surveying procedure.

* * *

 **Episode 1: Fortress of the Dead**

Site 1 is the largest facility involved in the Slipgate program, which is why it serves as the project's command center as well as the headquarters for the Ranger Corps. In more recent months it has also become the main site of the Aurora Project. The base is considered impregnable, at least with regard to any _familiar_ earthly threats.

 **The Command HQ**

At the very heart of Site 1 is a small fortified Command HQ, which contains several critical control systems, as well as the Slipgate prototypes that are linked to the main test pad. The HQ is fully automated and rarely requires human interaction, which is why it is normally deserted and completely sealed off, accessible only via Slipgate modules.

 **HIP1M1 – The Pumping Station:** Initially planned for demolition, it was later determined that it would be more efficient to retrofit the old pumping station and integrate it within the larger military installation, considering the need for water as coolant. Security has been considerably enhanced, including with the addition of an experimental force field gate. All water tunnels have been secured with strong underwater barriers, which remain sealed as long as the main pump remains operational – a supposedly efficient security mechanism since few have the engineering knowledge needed to shut it down.

 **HIP1M2 – Storage Facility:** The base's primary storage depot houses numerous types of supplies – weapons & ammo, scientific equipment, recovered artifacts, and even biological specimens in cryo-stasis. This sector is positioned within the central zone of the base, to ensure that materials are distributed quickly and efficiently. An experimental force bridge has been installed as a means of facilitating troop and cargo transport.

 **HIP1M3 – The Lost Mine:** An old mining complex found itself surrounded by the growing military base, eventually becoming a mostly abandoned section that no one bothered to visit. In more recent times, however, studies have revealed that the minerals that can be gathered from the mine's depths can be very useful in the Aurora project and the site was re-opened. New machines and security measures were installed as well. The mine's deepest reaches are very hot and notorious for the strange events occurring there. Some workers have even claimed the lowest caverns were haunted, though this is dismissed as the product of stress-related disorders.

 **HIP1M4 – Research Facility:** The main Aurora research facility is the heart of this military base and the site where the latest Slipgate research is carried out. The Aurora super-portal is the largest one ever built, positioned within the void itself and expanding our Slipgate range hundredfold. Security is tight and there are numerous security protocols in place to ensure that hostile entities from beyond would not be able to infiltrate the facility and our world.

 **HIP1M5 – Military Complex:** The high-security section of the base is dedicated to weapons research and development, working on new laser weaponry prototypes. It also serves a training facility for elite rangers and enforcers. Access is strictly restricted and available only to troops with Level 4 Aurora credentials.

* * *

 **Episode 2: Dominion of Darkness**

Initial surveys of XX-0001 have revealed a world mostly similar to Earth, yet noticeably darker, possibly due to a smaller, fading or simply more distant primary star. Climate can best be described as a colder variety of continental, with the landscape being dominated by coniferous woods, deep cold lakes and several high mountains within the surveyed zone.

Signs of habitation include a variety of structures in a style reminiscent of gothic, yet with a number of unique twists. Preliminary data suggest at least two species of sentient humanoids inhabited this realm, which is confirmed by some of the collected intel materials. These aboriginal life forms appear to have built a good foundation of scientific and arcane studies and there must have been quite a few distinguished scholars among them.

Recovered books and other documents suggest this world followed a certain path in its development until it drew the attention of the so-called Old Ones, after which their teachings and influence started to spread and affect the beliefs, philosophies and way of life of everyone who inhabits this plane. Before long, the Old Ones became the dominant deities of this world and gained full control over it, bringing about a permanent change in its society.

Quotes from various collected materials are provided below for further reference, providing further detail on XX-0001's history.

 **HIP2M1 – Ancient Realms:** Our entry point into XX-0001 was established near a small fortress-like structure, possibly a guard post or barracks of some sort. Preliminary scans have revealed several objects within, which could be weapons or artifacts. Referential material: "When the voices of the Old Ones first appeared as faint whispers in the dark, the blessed ones who heard in their minds would gather in small bastions, to keep themselves separated from the heathen rabble and to prepare for the day of purification. Though they were few at first, their numbers slowly grew and the blessings of the Old Ones spread to more and more souls. Our bastions grew and the day of destiny came closer..."

 **HIP2M2 – The Black Cathedral:** A notable feature that we detected in a mountainous region was a large temple-like edifice that resembles a gothic cathedral. In-depth scans of the structure proved to be impossible due to unexpected interference – it was as if the building itself radiated power. Possible reference: "As our numbers grew, we erected great temples to spread the word of the Old Ones and prepare this wretched world for their coming. The greatest among them was the Black Cathedral, a monument to the glory and power of our newfound faith, as well as a symbol of our resolve to reshape this world in our image. We gathered here to perform the blessed rituals and commune with the Old Ones, to receive their guidance and protection..."

 **HIP2M3 – The Catacombs:** Despite the difficulties during scanning of the temple, we were able to obtain some vague data about an area that appears to be hidden beneath the building itself. "Far below the cold earth, in the dank catacombs that we dredged with our bare hands, was where the true service to the Old Ones took place – away from the prying eyes of heathens and apostates. Guided by the whispers in our minds, we dug to a lava lake and built fortifications, tunnels and various chambers near it. There we kept our most prized artifacts, as well as the war beasts that our otherworldly protectors had sent to serve us..."

 **HIP2M4 – The Crypt:** The recovered writings reference two areas that we have been unable to find and observe directly. They are possibly located in another part of this world. "Ancient beyond remembrance, the burial grounds of our ancestors now serve a new and greater purpose. As the emissaries of the Old Ones finally made their way into our world, they elected this place to serve as their staging area on this plane, training many new initiates and spreading the Word faster than ever before. Symbolic, as it shows their supremacy over the foolish old ways of our people, now just a pile of old tombstones and long-forgotten superstitions. As the minions of our otherworldly mentors came in greater numbers, the old crypts were expanded and restructured to better serve their new calling..."

 **HIP2M5 – Mortum's Keep:** "As the Old Ones tightened their grip over our domain, they selected an isolated and long-abandoned keep in the western shadowlands as the site of their primary outpost in our world, from where they would oversee and control our ascension. The keep's defenses were reinforced and the highest-ranking creatures from beyond claimed it as their lair. They are now working on something – a blessed machine that would enhance the dimensional pathways and pave the way for the new teachings to spread beyond the boundaries of this world, to others in the void beyond..."

 **HIP2M6 – The Gremlin's Domain:** The swamplands appeared devoid of any traces of civilization at first, yet we eventually detected a small decaying castle huddled in the mire. "The Gremlins, though a primitive and barbaric people, were also blessed by the Old Ones and one among them was chosen to hear their whispers. He led his followers to an abandoned old castle, where he taught them the ways of our benefactors and trained them to be worthy of receiving their gifts. It has been said that this enlightened Gremlin eventually became a powerful general in the Old Ones' armies and was given command over a great arcane fortress in the infinite void..."

* * *

 **Episode 3: The Rift**

An experimental sweep of XX-0001's local vortex cluster revealed an unexpected interdimensional connection. The surprising thing about it was the fact that it does not connect with another exo-dimension, but rather with an anomalous region within the void. Normally we would have ignored this anomaly as studying it would be an unjustified risk, yet interest in it was renewed in light of some recent discoveries.

Several ancient texts recovered from the "Dominion of Darkness" refer to a place that appears to be very similar to the detected anomaly. It is described as a sea of otherworldly energy and a natural "amplifier" of interdimensional portals. It is also supposedly the location of a fortress held by a being named "Armagon", which may have once been a native of XX-0001.

The precise nature of this fortress is unknown, though the text seem to suggest it is built on a free-floating entity, likely a planetoid suspended within the void. Several more cryptic reference provide some insight into this eldritch place, provided below.

 **HIP3M1 – Tur Torment:** "The Master's fortress has several entrance points, though all of them are fiercely guarded, to prevent any interlopers from setting foot within these unhallowed halls. Steep cliffs, lakes of flesh-consuming poison and unsleeping guards patrolling the great guard towers – no one can even approach without great Armagon's sanction. Numerous armies have tried and failed throughout the millennia, only to see their homeworlds razed by the Master's wrath as he brought his swift retribution unto these heathens..."

 **HIP3M2 – Pandemonium:** "The lower levels of Armagon's fortress are dark, hot and covered with a layer of soot. Several lava flows power the forges where the weapons and armor for the Master's armies have been forged since times beyond remembrance. The holding pens for many of the ferocious fiends used in warfare are also housed within this shadowy domain. It is unthinkable that anyone would be foolish enough to enter these halls willingly, though many reckless challengers have challenged the Master's legions, only to become food for the inhabitants of Pandemonium..."

 **HIP3M3 – Limbo:** "The largest segment of the Master's citadel is the abode of his numerous minions and enforcers. The practitioners of the dark arcane arts gather here to hone their skills and rekindle their malice towards the enemies of the Old Ones. The moisture gathered from the chaotic astral winds is condensed into a cold and bleak stream that runs through this area. Rumors there are of planar portals that lead to some distant retreats of the Master and his chosen ones..."

 **HIP3M4 – The Gauntlet:** "The upper levels of Armagon's fortress are reserved for his elite – the most distinguished and most fearsome among his minions, the ones that make worlds tremble and armies fall like lambs to the slaughter. They serve as the Master's personal guard and as mentors to those who seek to rise in the ranks and prove their worth to the Old Ones. Only the mightiest can walk among these dark champions, and so this place is built as a deadly gauntlet of challenges that reveal if one is worthy enough to walk these halls, or even to gain audience with Armagon himself..."

 **HIPDM1 – The Edge of Oblivion:** "The Old Ones had long ago built outposts within the eternal void, though most of them had been lost or destroyed throughout the eons. This one stood the test of time – abandoned and reclaimed time and time again, until it has come under the rule of great Armagon, who placed numerous fearsome guardians and has given this forsaken place new life as a doorway to various other planes to conquer and plunder..."

 **Armagon's Lair**

"At the very heart of the great fortress lies the Eye of the Void – the greatest portal, the doorway to nowhere and everywhere. The grand throne chamber built beneath it is the inner sanctum and personal retreat of our great Master – Armagon, one of the greatest warlords in the armies of Quake. Crawl on the ancient stones and beg for mercy as his burning gaze falls upon you, lest you be swept away by his wrath..."

* * *

 _Next stop - Dissolution of Eternity..._


	4. 13 - Dissolution of Eternity

_Yay, it's finally done! For this chapter, I decided to try a slightly different approach – first-person narration. Should awaken some good memories from the time when I wrote the Gatekeeper stories..._

* * *

 **Chapter 1.3:**

 **Quake Mission Pack 2**

 **Dissolution of Eternity**

 _The second mission pack brings some curious new design elements into the game and offers the last official journey through the dark realms of the elder worlds._

* * *

 **Ranger Corps Archive**

 **Slipgate Project**

 _D.O.E. Time Anomaly – Preliminary analysis and collected data_

(by _name withheld_ )

The time anomaly known as the _Dissolution of Eternity_ is a very peculiar topic – it is not even confirmed to be real, even though our studies have found some evidence that it may be. Apart from several vague clues, the only real source of data we have on this is the journal of one of our Rangers, and we are unable to determine if he described real events and places, or those are simply the sick fantasies of a madman. We also can't determine of this time anomaly has already happened, is currently happening, or is about to happen.

Due to the sensitive nature of the subjects matter, all materials relating to this are to be kept under the highest level of secrecy and security, until further notice.

* * *

 **Introduction**

"They have done it. Somehow, they have altered reality, bringing about their twisted reign over Earth, possibly even our entire universe. I don't know when, why or how. But they've done it – a new dark age has begun and it will last forever. I am the only remnant of the old world, somehow protected from being erased from history as I passed through that gateway in Armagon's inner sanctum. I am the only one left. It's all up to me. Can this be undone? I stand now before the atrium leading to their most vital domains. Perhaps there I can find a way to defeat them." – From the unknown Ranger's journal

* * *

 **Episode 1: Hell's Fortress**

"This place, known only as Hell's Fortress, appears to be the main staging ground for Quake's hordes as they try to devour even more dimensions. Its location is unclear, but this doesn't really matter to me – I will take the Slipgate, infiltrate this place, and tear it asunder. More importantly, though, this is the command post for the Wraths, magi of the Underworld, who have now become Quake's prime shocktroops and crush any resistance. Their leader must reside somewhere within these walls."

 **R1M1 – Deviant's Domain:** "The outer fortifications shouldn't be so tough. They don't really expect anyone to attack this place. The main gate is closed tight – it only opens for those deemed worthy. It seems I will have to prove myself by passing a series of challenges and overcoming all the guards. If they think they are cruel, they should wait to see me..."

 **R1M2 – Dread Portal:** "Going deeper into this cursed place, I find myself in what seems to be the guards' living areas. Should expect traps and ambushes, locked doors and other obstacles. Yeah, like this could ever stop me before. I feel an unnatural chill emanating from the depths of Hell's Fortress. Whatever lies beyond will be even worse."

 **R1M3 – Judgment Call:** "The heat and soot filling this area indicate that it houses forges, armories and training arenas. The smell of fresh blood lingering in the air suggests the presence of torture chambers as well. I can hear the voices of grunts somewhere up ahead – they are using any forces they can get. But I doubt this is the toughest they've got."

 **R1M4 – Cave of Death:** "I had to go deep underground, hoping for an easy route. But there are no safe havens in Hell's Fortress – I have found myself within the damp caves beneath its foundations. I wish these were just vaults for weapons and artifacts, but the foul smell in the air suggest it is the breeding ground for zombies and other unnatural beasts. It is dark ahead, but I can't stop now. Hopefully, there won't be any seismic disturbances."

 **R1M5 – Towers of Wrath:** "Closer to the surface and I have already found something interesting – a series of dark wizardly towers. Must be the Wrath army's sanctum and training area. I can now really put the hurt upon them. Sweet! But wait, it won't be as easy as walking in and putting a few lava nails into their evil heads. I'll probably have to navigate some treacherous tunnels and lava pits before I reach the laboratories and test chambers on the upper floors. Better get moving."

 **R1M6 – Temple of Pain:** "Well, yeah, I haven't confessed in quite some time. But this temple seems too evil for my liking – seems to be dedicated to some apocalyptic cult, if those horsemen images are any clue. Seems there is a small cemetery too, and this could only mean more zombies. But worse yet are the signs of a network of underground tunnels. I bet some of them are flooded too."

 **R1M7 – Tomb of the Overlord:** "Finally, the heart of Hell's Fortress. It may be a tomb, but I feel the mysterious Overlord is quite alive and expecting me. What scarce information I've been able to gather indicates that this is some kind of High Priest of the Underworld and that he commands the Wrath armies. It seems killing him would be just the kind of thing to send the Wraths into disarray. I will gather whatever weapons and artifacts I can along the way... and then face this foul thing in combat. This shall be the first blow against this new Dark Age!"

* * *

 **Episode 2: The Corridors of Time**

"I think I am getting close to the heart of the problem. They have taken over our reality by changing history, completely supplanting everything we ever were and had achieved. Going back to the most ancient times, when humanity was weak, defenseless and worst of all – easily corruptible, they built this new dominion. And now, I am about to undo it."

 **R2M1 – Tempus Fugit:** "Ancient Rome, one of the most significant ancient civilizations, now turned to decadence, cruelty and malice. The once majestic city of great buildings and works of art is now a corrupt warren of silence and shadows. The foul stench of carrion permeates the dust-covered streets and the wind brings cries of pain and despair. There is a Guardian at the temple, once devoted to Jupiter, but now a sanctum of Quake. I shall have to challenging him at the altar and defeat him."

 **R2M2 – Elemental Fury I:** "I have sensed a great power and made a detour. What is this place – seems like a great temple dedicated to the four elements. It is divided into four quadrants, each dedicated to an element. I suspect I will be tested in each of these sections. The closest areas are the segment of Earth, where seismic tremors and crushing rocks pose mortal danger, and next is the sanctum of Air where the winds blow strong. I must pass these tests."

 **R2M3 – Elemental Fury II:** "Two down, two more to go. The unmistakable dripping sound is a sure sign of Water ahead. I see a deep pool ahead, and I think swimming will be the least of my troubles in this place. Maybe there's an enviro-suit to be found somewhere... And next should be Fire. I feel it would be the nastiest place, as if all the lava wasn't enough already."

 **R2M4 – Curse of Osiris:** "Back on track for a time disaster and now I've stumbled upon ancient Egypt. There is no sunshine left here, the sky is darker than my own thoughts. I see an old temple of Osiris, now turned into a bastion of Quake's forces. Ahead lies a treacherous maze, defiled tombs, numerous traps, and horrors from beyond the grave. In the deepest pits lies a golden pyramid, an ancient artifact of great power that must be liberated from the enemy. But first, I'd have to defeat another Guardian."

 **R2M5 – Wizard's Keep:** "Medieval times, so predictable. The worlds tainted by the forces of Quake have always had this dark medieval twist about them. Ahead lies a mighty castle and its architectural style speaks of foul wizardry. I smell Wraths and even worse – that their master might be back for another round. If he is the Guardian of this place, he won't live long enough to enjoy his conquest."

 **R2M6 – Blood Sacrifice:** "Deep in the Mesoamerican jungle, in the darkest region of the conquered Earth, lies this temple, its evil so strong that I feel it crawling all over my skin. My goal is somewhere deep beneath the surface, in the twisting catacombs, filled with traps and otherworldly beasts. Once I've overcome this obstacle, I'd be able to enter the temple's inner sanctum and face the last Guardian – Quake's High Priest. Time to say your prayers."

 **R2M7 – Last Bastion:** "The High Priest's demise has revealed the full extent of Quake's evil scheme. There is a Temporal Energy Converter that maintains this twisted reality and keeps my world enslaved. It must be destroyed! But first things first – there is one last fortress of Quake's forces that stands in my way – filled with guards of all kinds, traps and bad surprises. What difference does it make? It shall fall just like all the rest..."

 **R2M8 – Source of Evil:** "At last... this cave contains the source of this whole mess, the Temporal Energy Converter. Destroying it would be the final blow to abolish this evil reality and set things right. But I sense a guardian barring my path. Are you the mastermind behind all this or just another servant? No matter – you shall fall before my righteous anger. And once the wicked machine has been destroyed, what will happen to me? Will I be erased from the timeline or will I find a way back home? Will I remember anything from all this? And will anyone ever find this journal and understand what I've been through?

I don't know."

* * *

 _Next chapter – Quake II_


End file.
